Dans ses rêves
by Mirandae
Summary: L'apprentissage du transplanage d'escorte est au programme des septième année et décidément, Hermione sent vraiment très bon...Vous ne voyez pas le rapport? Venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise autant que « la boulette de Neville » et même plus que ça ! Bisous et n'oubliez as le p'tit commentaire ! ;)**

Ce matin-là, Ron se leva comme d'habitude un peu plus tard que les autres garçons du dortoir des septième année. Son premier regard fut pour le parchemin qu'il avait déposé la veille sur sa table de nuit : un devoir de potions très compliqué qu'il devait rendre au professeur Slughorn l'après-midi même et qui lui avait pris la moitié de la nuit parce qu'Hermione avait refusé de l'aider sous le prétexte nébuleux qu'il n'avait qu'à s'y mettre plus tôt. Ron sortit de son lit en maugréant que décidément « cette fille n'avait aucun sens de l'amitié et que de toute façon, il se fichait totalement de ce foutu devoir » puis, baillant largement, il se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à la salle de bain et finit par se réveiller complètement lorsque l'eau glacée de la douche atteignit ses épaules. Il sursauta, surprit par la température et pesta contre « cette foutue école censée être la meilleure représentation de la Magie Britannique et qui n'était même pas fichue d'ensorceler le jet de la douche pour qu'il chauffe plus rapidement. » De retour dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, il se cogna l'orteil contre l'angle de sa malle et râla contre ce « foutu monde sorcier qui inventait des sorts pour transplanner mais qui n'était pas capable de créer des meubles mous dans lesquels on pourrait se cogner sans se faire mal. »

En résumé, cette matinée commençait donc comme toutes les matinées. Et puis Ron se souvint du premier cours de la journée et il décida que finalement, cette journée ne serait peut-être pas totalement une « foutue journée » et qu'il allait laisser sa mauvaise humeur au dortoir.

Ron venait de se rappeler que tout les septième année qui avaient le permis étaient convoqués à un cours d'apprentissage au transplannage d'escorte et il était impatient d'y participer. Il avait obtenu son permis l'été dernier, en même temps que Harry. Le transplannage d'escorte était la deuxième et dernière étape de cet acte magique si difficile. Il s'avérait très pratique dans la vie quotidienne et d'autant plus en ces temps troublés pour transporter des blessés en cas d'urgence, par exemple.

Lorsque Ron descendit enfin dans la Salle Commune, il trouva Harry installé dans son fauteuil préféré semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Il était souvent comme ça depuis juin dernier…Hermione, elle, était assise à une table, plongée dans un livre énorme aux pages poussiéreuses. Ron s'approcha et la jeune femme leva ses yeux chocolats vers lui. Il sentit son ventre se serrer comme toujours depuis de longs mois quand elle le regardait ainsi et il eu un rire moqueur pour cacher sa gêne.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais de travailler ?

Hermione ne releva pas sa remarque et replongea les yeux dans son livre.

- C'est un essai sur le transplanage. Je lis le chapitre sur le transplanage d'escorte.

- Hermione ! Nous allons avoir un cours dans une heure à peine !

- Si je connais déjà la théorie, je comprendrais mieux les instructions du professeur tout à l'heure. Et puis de toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire !

Ron haussa les épaules et décida de ne pas insister. Il n'avait pas envie que sa bonne humeur s'enfuit tout de suite. Il se tourna vers Harry.

- On va déjeuner ? J'ai faim !

Harry sursauta presque en entendant la voix du rouquin qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Il sourit en pensant que malgré tout les événements tragiques qui se déroulaient autour d'eux, Ron serait toujours Ron. Il eu un petit rire en demandant :

- Parce que parfois ça t'arrive de ne pas avoir faim ?

Heureux de voir que son meilleur ami était sortit des pensées dans lesquelles il s'isolait de plus en plus , Ron répondit.

- Euh…Non. Mais là, j'ai encore plus faim que d'habitude !

- Alors allons déjeuner ! Proposa Hermione qui s'était levée.

Les trois amis se rendirent à la Grande Salle où ils retrouvèrent Ginny. Ils s'installèrent auprès d'elle et Ron se servit une énorme assiette de toasts grillés, de saucisses et d'œufs. Hermione leva un sourcil.

- Tu sais que le transplannage est beaucoup plus facile quand on le ventre vide ?

- Je ne vais tout de même pas m'empêcher de manger chaque fois que je me rends quelque part ! Répondit Ron d'un ton presque scandalisé.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire mais ce matin, nous avons un cours assez difficile. Le transplannage d'escorte demande une concentration très importante et pour apprendre, autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté…Si tu es plus léger, ce sera plus simple…

- Je me demande comment font Crabbe et Goyle, alors ! Remarqua Ginny. Ils sont tout les deux très lourds et puis en plus , ils sont idiots ce qui ne doit pas être très évident pour se concentrer !

Harry pouffa de rire devant Ginny qui imitait Goyle en train d'essayer de se concentrer tandis que Ron haussait les épaules, peu convaincu.

- Si j'ai faim, je ne vais penser qu'à ça et je ne serais pas mieux concentrer alors, je mange !

Hermione soupira. Quand il s'agissait de nourriture, Ron avait réponse à tout. Harry observa ses deux amis du coin de l'œil. Leur attirance était à présent évidente sauf pour eux deux. Leurs disputes étaient toujours aussi présentes mais Harry avait remarqué que chacun faisait des efforts pour ne pas insister sur les petits détails. C'est pourquoi il ne s'étonna pas de voir Hermione laisser le dernier mot à Ron, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait auparavant.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, les élèves furent priés de quitter la Grande Salle afin qu'on puisse l'aménager tout spécialement pour le cours de tranplannage.

A 8h00, Ron, Harry et Hermione suivirent les autres septième année qui s'avançaient en file indienne et rejoignirent Mr Tycross le professeur de transplannage, toujours aussi petit et transparent que la dernière fois où ils l'avaient rencontrés. Ils leur expliqua en quelques mots comment ils devaient s'y prendre.

- C'est très simple, avait-il annoncé, il suffit d'appliquer la règle des trois D en y ajoutant un quatrième : Deux. Pensez donc avec Détermination à votre Destination et prenez la Décision de vous y rendre à Deux. Demandez à la personne que vous escortez de bien se cramponner et pensez fortement à elle.

Dit ainsi, ça avait l'air effectivement très simple mais en pratique, ce fut une toute autre histoire.

Mr Tycross demanda aux élèves de se choisir un partenaire. Neville proposa à Harry d'essayer avec lui. Celui-ci jeta un regard à Ron et Hermione, un peu inquiet à l'idée d'être escorter par le sorcier le plus maladroit de la classe mais par amitié envers Neville, il n'osa pas refuser. Ron se tourna donc vers Hermione.

- Tu veux qu'on essaye ensemble ?

- D'accord. Je commence.

Un cerceau rouge placé à quelques mètres de chaque duo servait de destination. Lorsque Ron attrapa le poignet d'Hermione, leurs joues s'empourprèrent instantanément. Ils n'avaient jamais été très « tactiles ». Hermione avait souvent serré Harry dans ses bras mais ceux de Ron lui avaient été totalement inconnus jusqu'au jour de l'enterrement de Dumbledore où il l'avait consolé… Hermione sentit une vague de frissons l'envahir en repensant à ce moment tragique qui hantait ses nuits mais se força à l'oublier, préférant se concentrer sur l'exercice.

La première fois, la jeune fille réussit à transplanner mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte que Ron était resté en arrière : elle n'avait pas réussi à l'escorter.

- Alors Comme ça, on me laisse de côté ?..Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- On verra quand ce sera ton tour…Répondit-elle, un peu vexée de cet essai raté.

- Oh allez, Mione, fais pas la tête, personne n'a réussi !

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux: effectivement, aucun élèves n'étaient arrivés à deux dans le cerceau rouge et Neville et Harry n'avaient bougés que de quelques centimètres.

Hermione se concentra de nouveau. Elle devait y arriver : cette épreuve serait sûrement demandée aux ASPICS. Dès le deuxième essai, elle réussit. Très fière d'elle, elle lança un regard triomphant à Ron qui sourit. Mr Tycross la félicita :

- Bravo, bravo, c'est exactement ça !

Les autres élèves tournèrent la tête. Ron et Hermione étaient le premier duo à avoir réussi. Neville, lui, avait laissé un pied en dehors du cerceau et était en train de sautiller sur une jambe pour le récupérer ce qui fit beaucoup rire Ron et Hermione sous le regard d'Harry qui affichait une expression désespérée.

- A mon tour d'essayer. Fit Ron en attrapant la main d'Hermione. Tiens mon bras. Tu es prête ?

La jeune femme allait répondre quand Mr Tycross les interrompit.

- Ah non non non mes enfants ! Vous êtes beaucoup trop éloignés l'un de l'autre ! Le transplannage d'escorte nécessite un rapprochement des corps !

- Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème…Ricana Harry, heureux de trouver une si belle occasion de se venger de la moquerie de ses amis.

Ron et Hermione décochèrent un regard aussi noir que leur teint était devenu rouge à ce garçon qui se disait être leur ami puis fermèrent les yeux.

Ron essaya de visualiser le cerceau rouge de toute ses forces mais le parfum d'Hermione lui chatouillait trop agréablement les narines pour qu'il puisse se concentrer correctement. Il la sentait respirer tout contre lui et il avait envie de la serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras comme il osait le faire la nuit, dans ses rêves.

Tout deux disparurent soudainement, dans un PLOC sonore.

C'est à ce moment-là que les ennuis commencèrent…


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde ! Vos reviews toutes très sympa m'ont donné envie de publier rapidement la suite de cette histoire. Vous allez savoir où Ron et Hermione ont bien pu atterrir…Et non Aminteitha, ce n'est pas dans un lit… Bonne lecture !**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Où…Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Hermione en rouvrant les yeux. 

Ron regarda autour de lui. La Grande Salle avait disparue, les élèves et monsieur Tycross aussi. Les jeunes gens se trouvaient sur une plage de sable blanc, entourée de magnifiques palmiers. La mer avait un bleu paradisiaque. Ron n'était jamais partit en vacances, à part une année, en Egypte quand son père avait gagné à la loterie et pourtant, il lui semblait que cet endroit lui était familier. 

- Mais qu'est-ce que ? Pourquoi suis-je habillée comme ça ? S'écria Hermione, effarée. 

Ron tourna le regard vers son amie pour voir de quoi elle parlait et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.  
Hermione portait une tenue très ajustée et plutôt courte, en peau beige, laissant apercevoir le début de ses cuisses et un magnifique décolleté. On aurait dit Jane dans Tarzan. Ses cheveux étaient relevés par une pince qui laissait échapper quelques mèches lui encadrant le visage. Elle était affreusement sexy et Ron recula de deux pas, presque effrayé par cette vision. Mais Hermione, elle, n'appréciait pas du tout son nouveau style… 

- Ron ! Appela-t-elle avec un ton suspicieux qui ne présageait rien de bon. A quoi est-ce que tu pensais lorsque tu as transplanné ? 

Le rouquin déglutit difficilement. 

-Euh…Je…C'est difficile à dire…  
- Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'ai pas concentré sur ta destination ?…  
- Et bah euh…Pas vraiment…  
- Enfin Ron tu es inconscient ! On aurait pu être démantibuler !S'écria la jeune femme. 

Elle soupira longuement, semblant se faire violence pour rester calme mais apparemment la technique se révéla inefficace car elle paraissait encore plus furieuse quand elle demanda : 

- Est-ce que tu peux me dire où nous sommes ?  
- Je n'en sais rien !  
- Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ? 

Hermione hurlait à présent. 

- Enfin, tu as bien pensé à quelque chose en transplannant ! 

Mais Ron ne l'écoutait plus. Il fixait un point derrière Hermione. Elle s'en aperçut et se retourna en écarquillant les yeux. 

Au loin, une jeune femme sortait de la mer en courant. La naïade s'approchait d'eux en souriant, ses longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs voletant autour d'elle. L'image était parfaite. Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas… 

- Dis-moi, Ron, demanda Hermione sur un ton hésitant, c'est moi qui délire ou cette fille court au ralenti ? 

Le rouquin, la bouche ouverte devant une telle vision, ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question de son amie mais elle avait raison : cette fille se déplaçait comme dans certaines publicités moldues…On pouvait voir des gouttes d'eau dégouliner sur son corps sublime…C'était beaucoup trop cliché pour être vrai…D'autant plus que… 

- Mais…C'est Fleur! S'écria Hermione surprise.  
- Quoi ?  
- Fleur Delacour enfin…Weasley je veux dire ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Fleur ! Appela-t-elle. Hey ! Fleur ! 

La jeune femme ne réagit pas aux appels et continua à courir de façon étrange jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'enfonce dans la forêt qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la plage et disparaisse.  
Un long silence suivit cette image irréelle avant que Ron ne réalise soudain quelque chose. 

- Oh Putain ! Murmura-t-il. Je crois…Je crois que je sais où nous sommes !  
- Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Tu vas peut-être pouvoir me renseigner alors parce que moi, je n'y comprends plus rien du tout et…  
- Dans mes rêves…  
- Excuse-moi ?  
- Nous sommes dans mes rêves. 

Il y eu un autre moment de silence où Hermione dû assimiler ce que Ron venait d'annoncer. Son teint vira du blanc au rouge en passant par le vert et elle déglutit plusieurs fois avant d'exploser littéralement. 

- Alors là, bravo, c'est formidable. On demande à Môssieur de se concentrer sur un petit cerceau rouge de rien du tout et môssieur préfère laisser son esprit vagabonder, môssieur préfère faire n'importe quoi ! Et nous voilà coincés dans les rêves de môssieur remplis de palmiers, de belles filles qui courent sur les plages et d'autres inepties du même genre ! Quand je pense que tu fantasmes sur la femme de ton frère ! Tu n'es vraiment pas net !  
- Je ne fantasme pas sur elle ! Protesta Ron. Je la vois régulièrement, c'est normal que je rêve d'elle.  
- Sortant de la mer au ralenti et le corps ruisselant d'eau ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Un troll ?  
- Je te rappelle que les rêves sont des pensées intimes, s'écria Ron, vexé. Ne te sens pas obligée de commenter tout ce que tu vois !  
- Alors là, c'est la meilleure ! Je te signale que si ton esprit n'avait pas vagabondé pendant le transplannage, je ne les aurais pas vu, tes pensées intimes et… 

Réalisant soudainement quelque chose, elle s'interrompit. 

- Attend…Attend une minute…Si je suis bien ce que tu es en train de me dire… C'est comme ça que tu me vois dans tes rêves ! 

Le visage du rouquin prit aussitôt une teinte vermillon plus explicite que la plus claire des réponses. 

- Alors, ça, c'est pas croyable ! S'écria-t-elle, les bras en l'air. Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Je ne suis ce genre de fille ! Je ne suis pas une Lav-Lav, moi ! MET TOI BIEN CA EN TETE ! 

Elle avait hurlé si fort sa dernière phrase que Ron s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même d'effroi. Furieuse, Hermione tourna les talons et partit bouder un peu plus loin tandis que Ron à la fois gêné par la découverte de son amie et agacé par ses remarques cinglantes partait de l'autre côté. 

De toutes façons, elle pouvait bien râler tant qu'elle pouvait, il avait un avantage sur elle : il connaissait les lieux. Il savait par exemple que dans la falaise bordant la plage se trouvait un renfoncement qui servirait parfaitement d'abri si ils devaient passer la nuit ici. Il s'en souvenait très bien de cette petite caverne, il y avait emmené Fleur dans un de ses rêves pour…Aïe ! Hermione avait raison, il n'était qu'un sale petit pervers ! 

Penser que son amie ait pu encore taper dans le mille l'agaça au plus haut point mais comme la nuit allait bientôt tomber, il décida de faire quelques provisions en cueillant des fruits aux arbres de la forêt puis de se mettre à la recherche d'Hermione. 

Il la trouva assise sur un gros rocher, les yeux tournés vers la mer. Elle tenait sa baguette et jouait distraitement avec du bout des doigts. Ron s'approcha prudemment : quand Hermione était en colère mieux valait se trouver le plus éloigné possible de sa baguette ! 

- Mione…T'es toujours fâchée ? Demanda-t-il timidement. 

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. 

- Bon d'accord, je me suis trompé de destination mais…Ca arrive non ?Ecoute, je connais un endroit où nous serons à l'abri. Alors c'est comme tu veux, sois tu boudes sur ton rocher toute la nuit, soit tu viens dormir au chaud dans une petite caverne confortable… 

Mais Hermione gardait obstinément le silence ce qui eu pour effet de vexer Ron. Après tout, il avait fait l'effort de faire le premier pas, elle pouvait y mettre un peu du sien elle aussi ! D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait innocente dans cette histoire ! 

-Bon ça suffit ! Ronchonna-t-il . Après tout, si ton parfum ne sentait pas aussi bon, j'aurais peut-être un peu moins oublié ma destination ! 

Hermione parut se tendre un peu mais n'ouvrit toujours pas la bouche et Ron, agacé, fit demi-tour.  
Après tout, c'était son problème si elle préférait bouder. Et dire qu'on disait d'Hermione qu'elle était une sorcière intelligente ! A quoi cela servirait-il de faire la tête des heures, ce n 'est pas ainsi qu'ils arriveraient à retourner à Poudlard. 

Tandis qu'il ronchonnait, Ron était retourné à la caverne. La pluie commençait à tomber, et bientôt, c'est un véritable orage qui s'abattit sur la petite plage. Le rouquin soupira : il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Hermione sous cette averse. Il repartit jusqu'au rocher où la jeune femme n'avait pas bouger. Elle s'était jeter un sort d'imperméabilité pour rester au sec et une petite bulle l'entourait pour la protéger de la pluie. Cependant ce sortilège n'empêchait ni le froid ni l'humidité et Hermione grelottait un peu. 

Ron s'approcha et s'accroupit face à elle. Il aperçut quelques gouttes d'eau sur les joues de son amie qui n'étaient pas dûes à la pluie. Ses larmes lui serrèrent le cœur. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi Hermione pleurait. Elle détestait ne pas maîtriser les événements et c'est ce qui arrivait précisément. Ron savait qu'elle avait peur. En d'autres temps, tout ceci n'aurait été qu'un mauvais moment à passer, le temps qu'on vienne les chercher ou qu'eux-mêmes trouvent un moyen pour rentrer mais là, ils étaient en guerre, Harry pouvait se retrouver face à Voldemort à tout moment et ils ne seraient pas là pour l'aider. Hermione avait beau ne jamais en parler, Ron savait qu'elle redoutait ce moment autant que lui. 

Il tendit le bras vers le visage de son amie mais n'osa pas essuyer ses larmes de peur qu'elle le repousse. Il se contenta de lui attraper la main. 

- Allez viens, tu vas attraper la mort…Murmura-t-il.

Elle se leva et tout deux regagnèrent la caverne. Ron rassembla quelques branchages et prononça un incendio. Aussitôt un bon feu de camp réchauffa l'atmosphère et ils mangèrent quelques fruits en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione leva les yeux vers le rouquin. 

- Ron, tout à l'heure…Quand tu as dit que mon parfum sentait bon… Tu voulais dire que…C'est moi qui t'ai déconcentré ?   
- Je…Euh…Je crois bien oui… 

La voix de Ron se perdit dans un murmure et ce n'est pas un ange qui passa mais tout un troupeau avant qu'Hermione n'ose briser le silence gêné qui s'était installé entre eux. 

- Il faut…Il faut que tu essayes de nous ramener à Poudlard…  
- Très bien. 

Hermione se leva et Ron lui attrapa les bras. Ils se positionnèrent exactement comme le professeur le leur avait montré. Ron eu juste l'impression qu'Hermione était beaucoup plus tendue et cru même détecter un frisson lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre mais il s'efforça de se concentrer uniquement sur sa destination et de ne surtout pas penser à son parfum. 

- A trois, on y va. Dit-il. Un…Deux…Trois ! 

Avant même de rouvrir les yeux, ils savaient que ça n'avait pas marcher : on entendait toujours le bruit des vagues et de la pluie qui tombait. 

- Je crois qu'on ne peut pas transplanner…Conclut Ron.  
- Je m'en doutais…C'était trop facile ! Soupira Hermione d'un air triste.  
- On va dormir et demain on trouvera une solution… 

Ron lâcha les mains de son amie et ils s'installèrent pour la nuit. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Amintheitha : J'ai pensé un moment à cette solution pour qu'ils puissent sortir de leur rêves et puis je me suis dit que ce serait trop simple. Alors j'en ai imaginé une autre, tu me diras ce que tu en penses…**

**Virg 05 : Merci pour tes reviews fidèles d'histoire en histoire, ça fait plaisir !**

**KoSha : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Jade : Toutes mes fics sont adorables ? Alors ça ça fait plaisir !Voici la suite !**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ron ! Rooon ! Allez, réveille-toi paresseux !

- Mmmmleussemoitranquille…

A demi-réveillé par les appels d'Hermione, Ron bougea pour lui tourner ostensiblement le dos et se remis à ronfler. La jeune femme soupira fortement avant de conclure en pointant sa baguette sur lui :

-Très bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix…Aguamenti.

L'eau glacée se déversa sur Ron qui se leva d'un bond en hurlant.

-Aah ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il s'interrompit quand il aperçut Hermione qui l'observait les bras croisés et visiblement très amusée.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Tu es dingue ou quoi ?

- Ca fait dix minutes que je te demande de te lever et tu ne m'écoutes pas, il fallait bien que j'emploie les grands moyens…

- Les grands moyens ? Les grands moyens ? Tu m'as complètement traumatisé, je suis sensible moi, je dois me réveiller en douceur !

- Ron, je t'en prie arrête un peu ! Je te rappelle que nous devons trouver un moyen pour rentrer. Alors cesse de grommeler et habille toi.

- Et avec quels vêtements ? L'eau a giclé jusque sur eux ! S'écria Ron en montrant sa chemise qu'il avait abandonné un peu plus loin avant de s'endormir.

- Et bien reste torse nu, comme ça on sera tout les deux aussi dénudés…Proposa Hermione avant de tourner les talons pour sortir de la caverne.

Sa remarque laissa Ron muet, encore endormi, il se souvint soudain de leur situation, perdus dans ses rêves, sur une île déserte et avec une Hermione habillée comme une amazone. Il entendit la voix de son amie qui l'appelait de l'extérieur :

- Ou alors tu peux te sécher en te jetant un sort de séchage…

- Ou alors tu peux te sécher en te jetant un sort de séchage ! Répéta Ron d'une voix très aïgue pour imiter Hermione.

Son réveil en sursaut ne l'avait pas vraiment mis de bonne humeur.

- Je t'ai entendu, Ronald ! Répliqua la jeune femme.

Ron soupira et se résigna à se préparer.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la caverne, il retrouva Hermione sur la plage qui avait préparé le petit déjeuner à base de fruits cueillis dans la forêt. Ron lui jeta un regard noir pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la douche froide mais cela n'émut pas le moins du monde la jeune femme qui continua de grignoter son orange comme si de rien n'était.

- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions réessayer de transplanner…Suggéra-t-elle. Hier, nous étions un peu fatigués, c'est peut-être pour cela que ça n'a pas fonctionné.

Ron hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

- Je ne crois pas que ce sera suffisant.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

- J'en sais rien. Après tout c'est toi qui a des idées d'habitude…Comme celle de me réveiller le matin par une douche froide !…

- Tu comptes faire la tête toute la journée ? Demanda Hermione dont le ton augmenta légèrement. Tu as raison, on avancera très vite comme ça !

- Hier, ce n'est pas moi qui boudait et tu n'avais pas l'air de penser que tu perdais ton temps à ce moment-là !

Hermione soupira, résignée.

- Ecoute Ron, si on continue comme ça, on n'y arrivera jamais !…D'habitude Harry est là pour temporiser les choses entre nous mais ici ce n'est pas le cas alors faisons un effort tout les deux…S'il te plaît.

Ron ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes avant de murmurer.

- J'ai pensé à quelque chose mais…C'est peut-être stupide…

- Vas-y…Encouragea Hermione.

- Et bien…Tu sais que la limite des rêves est très mince, dans notre sommeil, on passe très vite d'un rêve à l'autre assez facilement…

- Je suis d'accord mais je ne vois pas le rapport de…

- Je rêve très souvent que je grimpe une colline, des détraqueurs sont à mes trousses et là, je me retrouve face à un ravin…

- C'est plus un cauchemar qu'un rêve !

- Je n'ai pas le choix, continua Ron, soit je laisse les détraqueurs m'attraper soit je saute alors je choisis de sauter et là…

- Et là ?

- Je me réveille. Tout le temps. J'ai pensé que si nous arrivons à nous rendre dans ce rêve…Et si nous sautons dans ce ravin…Alors nous serons comme…Expulsés du rêve et nous devrions revenir à Poudlard…

Il y eu un moment de silence et Ron rougit en baissant les yeux.

- Tu trouves que c'est très bête comme idée n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione le fixa un moment, très sérieuse.

-Absolument pas. Je crois que ça pourrait fonctionner.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Ca peut être très dangereux aussi mais puisque nous n'avons aucune autre idée…Autant le tenter, non ?

Un peu étonné qu'Hermione marche dans son plan, il la regarda se lever, déterminée.

- Si je te suis bien, nous devons trouver la limite de ce rêve pour basculer dans un autre en espérant que ce soit celui du ravin ?

- Euh…Oui, je crois…

- Alors allons-y qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

- Bah…Euh…D'accord.

Le rouquin se leva et tout deux marchèrent un moment pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Ils aperçurent bientôt une sorte de mur aux reflets argentés. C'était très étrange. Il ne semblait ni mou ni rigide comme un rideau d'eau mêlé à de la fumée très opaque, le tout en mouvement constant.

- Tu crois que c'est la limite du rêve ? Demanda Hermione.

- Pour le savoir, nous n'avons qu'à le traverser…

Hermione déglutit, visiblement impressionné. Ron n'osait pas bouger non plus. Il connaissait ses rêves et savait que certains pouvaient être très dangereux ou terrifiants. Depuis quelques mois, ses nuits étaient de plus en plus souvent hantées d'images horribles…Il soupira : avaient-ils réellement le choix ?

Alors doucement, il attrapa la main d'Hermione et lui murmura :

-On y va…

Avant de s'élancer à travers le nuage de fumées grise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les volutes se dispersèrent petit à petit et Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la rue principale d'un petit village. Ron observa un moment le décor qui les entourait comme pour se rappeler de ce rêve mais il fronça les sourcils, incapable de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Hermione un peu inquiète.

- A Loustry-Ste-Chaspoule, près de chez moi. C'est ici que ma mère vient faire ses courses. Répondit Ron en désignant une petit épicerie du doigt. Nous ne sommes pas dans le bon rêve…

- Ce n'est pas grave…Le rassura Hermione. Nous avons déjà appris que ce mur étrange représente bien la limite d'un songe et que nous pouvons glisser de l'un à l'autre en le traversant. C'est déjà bien. Je propose que nous marchions jusqu'à trouver une autre limite et…

Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase car une énorme explosion retentit soudainement. Les villageois présents dans la rue se mirent à hurler. Ron et Hermione tombèrent sur le sol, soufflés, et se couvrirent la tête comme ils le purent pour se protéger des débris qui retombaient à présent tout autour d'eux. Levant les yeux, Ron aperçut neuf têtes rousses sortirent d'un commerce, baguette à la main. Sa famille. Les Weasley au grand complet étaient prêt à combattre un groupe de mangemorts qui se tenaient de l'autre côté de la rue. Ron vit son propre double se poster devant Ginny, pour la protéger un peu tandis que son père leur hurlait de s'enfuir. C'est alors qu'il se souvint de ce cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé, trempé de sueur quelques semaines plus tôt. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il se releva et tira Hermione par le bras.

- Nous devons partir d'ici ! Les mangemorts vont tuer tout le monde !

Il se mit à courir, entraînant la jeune femme dans sa course, fuyant l'allée principale, passant par de petites rues plus lugubres mais aussi plus désertes, cherchant à s'éloigner des cris de terreur que provoquaient l'attaque.

- Ron…Où allons-nous ? Demanda Hermione, essoufflée.

- Nous devons aller nous cacher au Terrier !

- Je crois plutôt Mr Weasley, que vous allez rester avec nous…

Cette voix si froide…C'était celle de Lucius Malefoy. Ron sentit Hermione se raidir. Dans un même geste, ils sortirent tout les deux leur baguette mais cinq mangemorts dont Malefoy les encerclèrent aussitôt.

- Regardez-moi ça ! Quel honneur ! Granger s'invite à notre petite fête ! Nous qui voulions juste nous attaquer à la misérable petite existence des Weasley, nous allons avoir droit à un bonus en la personne de Miss Granger, vous m'en voyez ravis !

Les autres mangemorts eurent un petit rire tandis que Ron envoyait son regard le plus noir à cet homme qui le regardait avec tant de mépris.

- Laissez la tranquille ou sinon…

- Ou sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, sale petit morveux ? Et où se trouve donc ton vieil ami Potter ? Jamais là quand ses amis ont besoin de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Taisez-vous ! S'écria Hermione.

Malefoy tourna la tête vers elle avec dégoût comme si le simple fait de la regarder lui blesserait les yeux.

- Faites-moi taire cette Sang-de –Bourbe ! cracha-t-il.

Aussitôt trois mangemorts lui empoignèrent les bras et les jambes tandis qu'un quatrième lui jeta un sort que Ron n'entendit pas. Il hurla quand l'étincelle verte atteignit la jeune femme en pleine tête mais ne pu rien faire car Malefoy l'immobilisa d'un Stupéfix au moment même où il s'élançait vers elle. Le rouquin ne put qu'assister, impuissant, à la série de sortilèges qu'on asséna à Hermione, la secouant de spasmes tous plus violents les uns que les autres. Une forte nausée s'empara de lui lorsqu'il vit un filet de sang s'échapper de la tempe de la jeune femme, désormais inconsciente. Il lutta de toutes ses forces contre les liens magiques qui le maintenaient immobiles et il crut un instant, qu'il était parvenu à les briser car soudain, il pu de nouveau remuer. C'est là qu'il aperçut son père, Bill et Charly. L'un venait de désarçonner Malefoy tandis que les deux autres s'attaquaient aux mangemorts qui maintenaient Hermione.

- Ron ! Appela Mr Weasley. Prends Hermione et courez vous cachez quelque part, vite !

Le rouquin se jeta sur son amie qui ouvrait les yeux faiblement.

- Nous devons nous enfuir…Lui expliqua-t-il précipitamment avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour courir hors du village.

Ron courut un bon quart d'heure sans se retourner, Hermione toujours dans ses bras. Il était épuisé mais n'osait pas s'arrêter, trop effrayé à l'idée que des mangemorts pourraient les suivre. Il cru qu'il allait éclater de rire de soulagement lorsqu'il aperçut enfin le Terrier. Il savait qu'à l'intérieur de la maison de ses parents, ils ne risqueraient plus rien. Il ouvrit la porte, pénétra dans la maison et la referma d'un coup de pied avant de s'appuyer contre le panneau de bois. Alors seulement, il s'accorda un moment pour reprendre son souffle.

- Ici on ne risque plus rien…On ne risque plus rien…Murmura-t-il comme pour se persuader lui-même.

- Où est le reste de ta famille ?Demanda Hermione d'une voix très lointaine.

- Ils sont en train de se faire massacrer par les mangemorts…C'est le scénario de ce cauchemar, je m'en souviens à présent. Ils vont tous mourir. Je vais les voir tomber les uns après les autres avant que Malefoy ne m'achève…

Ron se crispa et Hermione se resserra un peu ses bras qu'elle tenait autour de son cou.

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve Ron, ce n'est pas la réalité…C'est juste un rêve

Il plongea ses yeux dans son regard chocolat avant d'acquiescer silencieusement. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, certes, mais la blessure d'Hermione elle, était bien réelle et son cœur se serra de la voir dans un tel état par sa faute.

- pose-moi à terre…Souffla-t-elle doucement.

Le sang avait dégouliner le long de son chemisier et elle semblait très faible.

Le rouquin hocha la tête et la déposa précautionneusement au sol. Mais elle fut très vite prise d'un vertige et ses jambes chancelèrent avant qu'elle ne perde l 'équilibre. Ron la rattrapa de justesse et la reprit dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'au salon où il l'aida à s'installer sur le canapé.

- Ne bouge pas de là ! Lui chuchota-t-il avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. 

Elle l'entendit farfouiller dans un placard .Il l'a rejoignit bientôt et s'accroupit près du canapé pour être à sa hauteur. A l'aide de bandes et de compresses, il lui fit un pansement puis lui tendit une petite fiole.

- Tiens, ce n'est pas aussi efficace qu'une formule de Mme Pomfresh mais ça devrait réduire la douleur…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione.

- Une potion que ma mère nous donnait quand on se faisait mal. C'est très efficace ! Quand Fred m'a cassé le nez, ça m'a aidé à patienter jusqu'à ce qu'on m'emmène à Ste Mangouste.

Hermione bu une petite gorgée de la potion et aussitôt ses traits se décrispèrent un peu.

- Ca va mieux ?

- C'est formidable ! Je ne sens plus rien !

- Fais quand même attention ! Tu n'a plus de douleur mais la blessure est toujours là alors ménage ton crâne…Conseilla Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Bien chef ! Et merci !

Ron sourit. Son doigt s'approcha du visage de la jeune femme et caressa sa joue. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réalise son geste et l'interrompe, les joues en feu.

- Bien…Dit-il en se relevant et évitant le regard d'Hermione, je…Je vais prendre une douche…

Ron se dirigea vers la salle de bain un peu trop rapidement pour être naturel, se demandant ce qu'il lui avait prit tandis qu'Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres, calait sa tête contre le canapé et fermait les yeux, lasse de sa journée.

Elle fut réveillée par un délicieuse odeur émanant de la cuisine.

- La belle au bois dormant a terminée sa sieste ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Ron qui l'observait, accoudé au chambranle de la porte de la cuisine. Il portait un tablier et tenait une cuillère en bois à la main.

- J'ai préparé le dîner. J'espère que tu aimes la courge…

- J'adore ça !

- Et bien tant mieux parce que je n'ai trouvé que ça de comestible dans les placards!..

Hermione sourit tandis que le rouquin retournait à ses marmites. Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard et s'aperçut que Ron avait dressé le couvert. A cet instant, il entra dans le salon, une assiette dans chaque main.

- Le dîner est servi ! Dit-il.

Hermione se leva et vint s'installer à la table.

- Ca a l'air très bon…

- Au menu : gratin de courge et en dessert tarte sucrée…A la courge ! Désolé, il n'y avait vraiment plus rien d'autre! Dit-il, rougissant.

- Ce sera parfait…

Elle regarda le jeune homme s'appliquer à la servir et s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- J'ignorais que tu savais si bien cuisiner…  
- Attend d'avoir goûté avant d'affirmer ce genre de choses !

- Ch'est délichieux ! Confirma-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

- Merchi ! Répondit Ron, moqueur.

Ils s'observèrent un moment puis Ron reprit la parole.

- Ta tête va mieux ?

- Je ne sens plus rien depuis que tu m'a donné cette potion.

- Tant mieux.

- Ron…Tu crois que les mangemorts pourraient nous retrouver ?

Ron réfléchit un instant puis hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

- Pas dans la maison en tout cas. Quand je suis au Terrier, mes rêves se terminent toujours très bien. Ils ne peuvent pas nous atteindre tant que nous sommes ici…

- Et…Dans tes autres rêves ?

Ron baissa les yeux. Ces derniers mois, il avait beaucoup rêvé des mangemorts, de Voldemort de sorts d'attaque et de mort. Il espérait de tout cœur à ne pas avoir à traverser ces cauchemars afin de préserver Hermione des images terrifiantes qui envahissaient son subconscient.

- Ne t'inquiète pas…Murmura-t-il, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Elle le regarda, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'était pas assez naïve pour se contenter d'une telle réponse alors Ron s'efforça de changer de sujet et se leva brusquement.

- Je vais voir où en est la cuisson de la tarte…

Hermione acquiesca silencieusement et se leva à son tour, curieuse d'explorer un peu la maison. C'était une impression très étrange. Elle reconnaissait chaque pièce du Terrier mais l'imaginaire de Ron y avait à chaque fois rajouté quelques détails plus ou moins fantaisistes qui n'existaient pas dans la réalité. Elle grimpa les marches de l'escaliers biscornu qui semblaient grincer plus que dans la réalité et atteignit bientôt ce qui devait être la chambre de Fred et George. Elle s'attendait à y trouver une pagaille de caisses en bois regorgeant de leur dernières découvertes mais au lieu de cela, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle découvrit une sorte de salle de bal, entourée de miroirs. Elle fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce et aussitôt sa tenue changea pour se transformer en une élégante robe de soirée. Une valse résonnait à ses oreilles. Elle s'approcha d'un des miroirs afin d'admirer son reflet dans la glace et aperçut celui de Ron qui entrait à son tour dans la pièce.

- La tarte n'est pas encore prête…Hé! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà rêvé d'un truc pareil !

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite trop captivée par le changement de tenue de Ron. Il était vêtu d'un smoking noir qui lui allait à merveille.

- Je crois que ce rêve là m'appartient. Dit-elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Nous avons transplanné ensemble, peut-être que nos rêves se sont mélangés, je n'en sais rien…

- Tu rêves que la chambre de mes frères est une salle de bal ? Fit Ron, amusé. C'est pas un peu nul, ça comme rêve ?

- Et toi ? Demanda Hermione vexée, tu fais des rêves cochons avec ta belle-sœur ! A ton avis de qui se moquera-t-on le plus quand nous serons rentrés et que nous raconterons ce qui nous est arrivé ?

- Ca va, je n'ai rien dit ! Grommela Ron, fourrant les mains dans ses poches.

Il regarda Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, je me disais juste que…Tu es vraiment très jolie, habillée comme ça.

Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Toi aussi.

- Dis-moi Mione, d'habitude, est-ce que je suis présent dans ce rêve ?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Oh que oui il était présent. C'était précisément dans ce songe qu'il la faisait tournoyer au son de la musique avant de l'embrasser langoureusement et lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Ron n'attendit pas la réponse d'Hermione et lui tendit la main.

- Tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse ?

Le cœur de la brunette manqua un battement et elle accepta avec plaisir. Ron enroula son bras autour de sa taille et l'entraîna dans la valse. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus. Jamais ils n'avaient vécus un si joli moment d'intimité, jamais Ron n'avait pu la tenir aussi longtemps dans ses bras. La danse n'était qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir la toucher et sentir son parfum sans éveiller ses soupçons. Hermione ne savait plus si elle respirerait de nouveau un jour. Il était beaucoup trop près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse avoir les idées claires et son regard bien trop pénétrant. La mélodie se tut soudainement et ils cessèrent de danser sans pour autant s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ron n'avait visiblement pas envie de la lâcher. Ca tombait bien, elle ne le voulait pas non plus. Silencieux tout les deux, ils continuèrent à s'observer. Ron resserra sa main autour de la taille d'Hermione et elle cru défaillir lorsqu'elle vit les lèvres du rouquin s'approcher lentement des siennes. Il lui semblait déjà sentir son souffle chaud et une odeur de brûlé…Une odeur de brûlé ! Hermione sortit en courant de la pièce :

- Mon, dieu Ron !On a oublié la tarte !

Ron cligna des yeux pour essayer de revenir sur terre un peu plus vite. Quelques secondes plus tôt il se trouvait en effet dans un autre univers où il allait embrasser Hermione pour la toute première fois. Mais la bouche qu'il fixait avait poussé un cri qu'il commençait tout juste à comprendre : le dessert brûlait.

Il soupira et suivit Hermione dans les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine, toussant et suffoquant par la fumée noire qui s'échappait du four.

- Je crois que nous n'aurons pas de dessert ! lança-t-il d'une voix désolée tout en sortant le plat calciné.

Hermione éclata de rire mais eu soudain une drôle de grimace. Elle chancela et Ron eu tout juste le temps de la rattraper.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- J'ai le tournis…Je crois que ma migraine reprend…

Ron jeta un coup d'œil au bandage. Il était tâché de sang, la blessure avait dû se rouvrir.

- Je ne suis qu'un crétin ! Tu es blessée, tu as besoin de repos et moi je te fais danser ! Tu crois que tu pourras monter jusqu'à une chambre ?

- Je ne sais pas…

La voix d'Hermione était faible, elle était à la limite de l'inconscience ce qui inquiéta beaucoup le jeune homme.

- Accroche-toi à moi…

Il la souleva de terre et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre pour l'allonger sur le lit. Puis il retourna au rez-de- chaussée chercher de quoi la soigner, refit son bandage et lui fit boire un peu de potion anti douleur.

-Repose-toi, lui dit-il, nous devons repartir demain, la route est peut-être encore longue…

Elle acquiesca et il lui donna un baiser sur la tête avant de tourner les talons mais Hermione le rappela.

- Ron…

- Oui ?

- Tu veux bien …Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ?

Le rouquin l'observa. Ses yeux reflétaient de la peur. Elle craignait toujours le retour des mangemorts. Il s'approcha lentement, enleva ses chaussures et se glissa sous les couvertures prenant soin de rester tout au bord du lit. Il se tendit un peu lorsqu'Hermione posa sa tête tout contre son torse et attrapa sa main mais finalement il se dit que c'était la plus belle façon de s'endormir…


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Avant tout merci, merci et encore merci pour vos petites reviews super gentilles…**

**Eliza Poufsouffle : Pour te répondre, il y aura un peu des deux : des cauchemars et des rêves plus « calmes ». J'espère que la suite te plaira…**

**Aminteitha : C'est vrai, ça te choque qu'Hermione ait pu dire à Ron de rester à moitié nu ? Moi je pense que dans un accès d'agacement ou de colère, elle peut balancer ce genre de choses et réaliser ensuite les conséquences. Moi aussi j'aime bien la courge ! Hihi ! Et tu imagines parfaitement bien : Ron, coincé dans le lit, partagé entre ses désirs et la gêne ! Je te trouve ça trop mignon ! A la place d'Hermione, je lui aurais sauté dessus ! Merci pour ton com et à bientôt !**

**Malastar : Merci pour tes félicitations ! l'idée du sujet de cette fic m'ait venue totalement par hasard…Au début, je voulais faire échouer Ron et Hermione sur une île déserte et leur faire avoir pleins d'ennuis (sans que cela ne se passe dans les rêves) mais l'histoire a franchement évoluée. Contente que ça te plaise ! **

**Siryann : Pas de problème pour la suite, la voilà !**

**Earenya : Merci pour ton euphorie, j'adore ! Voilà la suite ! Bisous !**

Fanficreunies : Et bien j'espère que les autres chapitres te plairont tout autant ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments !

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, son esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil ne lui fit pas réaliser tout de suite la position délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle avait toujours la tête collée contre le torse de Ron et l'une de ses jambes était posée sur celles du rouquin. Inconsciemment, lui-même l'avait entouré de ses bras et ils étaient étroitement enlacés. Cette découverte la réveilla complètement et elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami si brusquement qu'il ouvrit les yeux en sursautant. D'un geste rapide, il saisit sa baguette qu'il avait posé sur la table de nuit, prêt à se défendre, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

- Bon sang, Hermione ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! J'ai cru qu'on nous attaquait !

La jeune femme, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, s'était déjà relevée et défroissait d'un geste nerveux les plis de ses habits. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle regarde Ron. Pas maintenant ou il comprendrait pourquoi elle était si gênée.

- On devrait se préparer à partir. Il est déjà tard. Dit-elle. Je vais prendre une douche.

Elle sortit de la pièce précipitamment et Ron soupira. Il aurait aimé rester encore un peu au Terrier. Ici, il se sentait en sécurité. Seul Merlin savait les prochains rêves qu'ils devraient traversés...

Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent à la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard et après un rapide petit-déjeuner, ils se mirent en route. Ils ne marchèrent que peu de temps avant de trouver la limite de ce rêve et , appréhendant ce qu'ils allaient trouver derrière le rideau d'images brouillés, le franchirent d'un même pas.

Ils se retrouvèrent en uniformes devant un vaste château aux pierres millénaires et un sentiment de paix et de sécurité les envahirent aussitôt. Ils étaient à Poudlard. Hermione eu un large sourire.

-Ca c'est génial! Nous ne serons peut -être pas obliger de sauter dans le ravin finalement ! Il y a sûrement une solution à notre problème dans un livre de la bibliothèque ! On y va !

Sans attendre la réponse de Ron, Hermione se précipita à l'intérieur du château en pénétrant par la grande porte d'un pas décisif. Mais elle stoppa net quand elle atteint l'étage de la bibliothèque.

- Je ne comprends pas...L'entrée devrait être là !..  
- Tu sais, moi la bibliothèque, je n'y vais pratiquement jamais sauf quand tu m'y traînes alors il est possible qu'elle ne soit pas présente dans mon rêve...  
Ron avait prononcé ces mots d'un air très détaché mais le regard noir que lui lança Hermione lorsqu'elle fit volte-face lui rappela que ce genre de réflexions n'étaient peut-être pas à faire...

- Que...Quoi ? Bafouilla-t-il, regrettant sa question aussitôt qu'elle sortit de sa bouche.  
- Oh rien du tout ! A part que ton énorme fainéantise nous oblige à nous mettre en danger en traversant d'autres rêves tous plus tordus les uns que les autres et à risquer notre vie poursuivis par des mangemorts encore plus cruels que les vrais, il n'y a rien !  
- Hey ! Ron, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

Harry déboula dans le couloir sur son Eclair de Feu. Il fit quelques pirouettes avant de se poser avec grâce aux côtés d'Hermione. Il sembla à la jeune femme qu'il était plus musclé que dans la réalité. Il l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui l'étonna un peu car le Harry non imaginaire n'agissait ainsi que très rarement.

- On va jouer au quidditch ? Proposa Harry en regardant sa montre. J'ai une heure ou deux avant ma prochaine rencontre avec Voldemort.  
- Quoi ? Rit Hermione.

Harry la regarda comme si elle était stupide.

- Bah oui, c'est pas nouveau...Ca fait six ans qu'on se jette des sorts quotidiennement avec Voldy, fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas !   
-  
Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Ron lui donna un coup de coude.

- Tu veux que je te rappelle où nous sommes ? C'est logique que ce Harry n'agisse pas vraiment comme le notre ! Lui souffla-t-il  
- Et si on lui disait la vérité, chuchota Hermione, il aurait peut-être une solution !  
- Il risque surtout de nous prendre pour des dingues ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi...  
- Bon quand vous aurez finis les messes basses tout les deux, vous vous déciderez peut-être à me suivre !  
- En réalité, Harry... Commença Hermione.  
- ...Nous cherchons la bibliothèque ! Termina Ron, précipitamment.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, furieuse que Ron refuse de tout raconter à Harry tandis que celui-ci haussait les épaules.

- Bah c'est pas là ! la bibliothèque est dans la tour d'astronomie ! Il faut prendre le balai pour y aller.  
- Le balai ? répéta Hermione.  
- Oui, le balai !Il y avait bien un escalier avant mais il s'est enfui à dos d'hypogriffe. Mais vous le savez bien, il n'y a rien de nouveau ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez aujourd'hui ? Vous êtes vraiment bizarres !

Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un regard perplexe devant le discours incohérent de Harry mais celui-ci jeta soudainement un balai venu de nulle part au rouquin et attrapa la jeune femme par la taille pour l'installer sur son Eclair de Feu.

- Hey Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu surprise.  
- Tout le monde sait que tu es complètement nulle en matière de balai, Mione. Alors je t'aide. Laisse-toi aller...Glissa-t-il à son oreille.

Mione ? Hermione rougit un peu. Malgré la grande amitié qui les unissait, elle et Harry, il ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi, ce surnom étant seulement réservé à Ron. Le comportement d'Harry était vraiment différent de la réalité et son assurance la troublait un peu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au rouquin qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air réjouit mais elle ne s'y attarda pas car Harry décolla. Apeurée (elle avait toujours eu le vertige), elle s'accrocha à sa taille et se serra le plus possible contre son ami.

Durant toute l'ascension jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, Ron ne dit pas un mot mais ne cessa de regarder les mains d'Hermione qui enlaçaient la taille d'Harry. Il détestait ça, dans la réalité comme dans ses rêves : la complicité qui pouvait unir ses deux meilleurs amis, parfois. Il se sentait un peu exclu des confidences qu'ils pouvaient se faire tout les deux et surtout il n'aimait pas qu 'Harry lui vole un peu de son Hermione. Parce que Ron n'était plus dupe : il avait décidé d'arrêter de se mentir et avait enfin admit qu'il aimait Hermione...

- Hey Attention !

Perdu dans ses pensées, le rouquin ne prit pas garde au garçon qui volait vers lui et tout deux se percutèrent violemment. D'une main, il se cramponna au manche de son balai juste à temps pour ne pas tomber et encore sous le choc, s'engouffra par la plus haute fenêtre de la tour, suivant ainsi Harry et Hermione.

- Vous avez vu ça ? Demanda-t-il, essoufflé. J'ai faillis faire une sacrée chute...

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Hermione était étendue sur le sol, visiblement stupefixiée. Mais Ron n'eu pas le temps de la rejoindre. Harry le plaqua violemment contre le mur, le menaçant de sa baguette


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous ! Je voulais avant tout remercier les revieweurs et aussi les lecteurs qui ne se sont pas manifestés par des messages mais qui ont mis cette fanfiction dans la liste de leurs histoires favorites. Ca m'a beaucoup touché de voir que cette histoire plaise autant. Voici donc la suite et l'explication au comportement étrange de Harry. Rappelez vous, Ron se retrouve plaqué contre le mur, menacé par Harry et Hermione a été stupefixiée…

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le commentaire qui fait toujours plaisir ! Bisous !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Qui es-tu ? S'écria Harry, la baguette pointée contre la gorge de Ron.

- Mais...C'est moi, Ron !

- Tu n'es pas Ron ! Ron c'est lui !

Harry fit un mouvement de la tête pour désigner quelqu'un qui pointait lui aussi sa baguette en direction du rouquin et le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Juste en face de lui se trouvait la personne qu'il avait percuté un instant plus tôt. C'était lui. Ronald. Son propre double ! Ron mit quelques secondes à se remettre du choc avant de comprendre.

- Harry !Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Tu es mon rêve…Enfin non…Si, mais c'est pas ce que je veux dire…Je dois reprendre du début…Je suis bien Ron Weasley mais lui aussi…En réalité j'ai transplanné dans ma propre tête et…

- Et vu la difficulté qu'il a à s'exprimer, je suis prête à parier qu'il est sincère.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui venait de parler. Ron reconnu Hermione. Contrairement à Harry qu'il rêvait toujours un peu plus beau et plus musclé qu'il ne l'était en réalité, Hermione était exactement la même. Le Ron du rêve prit un air bougon.

- Ah bah merci ! Dis tout de suite que je ne sais pas parler !

La jeune femme ne prêta pas attention à sa remarque et observa le vrai Ron de son regard chocolat. Cet examen le fit rougir et elle sourit.

- Je suis certaine qu'il ne ment pas !

Puis, elle tourna la tête en direction de la véritable Hermione, toujours stupéfixiée. D'un geste élégant de la baguette, elle la réanima.

- Peut-être qu'elle pourra mieux nous expliquer…Dit-elle en haussant les épaules devant l'air effaré de ses deux amis.

La vraie Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se releva brusquement quand elle aperçut son propre double penchée au-dessus d'elle.

- Oh…je vois…Murmura-t-elle simplement.

Elle tenta de se relever et le faux Ron tendit le bras dans sa direction pour l'aider ce qui lui valut une petite moue de la part de la fausse Hermione.

- Bien. Et si vous nous expliquiez maintenant ? Harry tu pourrais peut-être le relâcher…Suggéra-t-elle en désignant Ron qu'Harry tenait toujours plaqué contre le mur.

Le garçon hésita un peu puis s'éloigna finalement tandis qu'Hermione commençait ses explications.

- …Et c'est pour cette raison que nous voulions aller jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Nous n'avons pas oser te dire la vérité de peur que tu nous prennes pour des fous, Harry mais nous n'avions pas prévus que Ron percute…Ron.

- C'est vraiment bizarre comme situation…Remarqua le faux Ron.

- On va vous aider à trouver une solution. Dit Harry. Il y a sûrement un livre qui parle de ça dans la bibliothèque et avec deux Hermione avec nous, c'est comme si c'était déjà fait !

Il lança un sourire charmeur aux deux jeunes filles qui rougirent en même temps tandis que les deux Ron serraient des poings…Le vrai commençait à être sérieusement agacé de l'attitude de son ami, beaucoup trop charmeur à son goût. Pendant tout le récit d'Hermione, il avait fait des petites remarques très drôles qui avaient amusés les deux jeunes filles et puis surtout, il avait enlacé Hermione prétextant s'excuser de l'avoir stupéfixié. Elle semblait complètement absorbée par lui et ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce que le rouquin disait. D'ailleurs, il ne disait plus rien. Lui aussi avait son idée pour sortir de là mais tout le monde semblait l'avoir oublié.

- Bon si on y allait au lieu de discuter ? Proposa la fausse Hermione.

Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à la porte de la bibliothèque mais au moment même où ils pénétraient dans la salle, Mme Pince fondit sur eux.

- Ah non ! S'écria-t-elle. La bibliothèque est fermée aujourd'hui ! Ne restez pas là et allez vous amuser !

Elle les poussa dehors et referma la porte violemment.

- Mais oui ! Lança Harry. Nous avions oublié que c'était le jour sans livre aujourd'hui !

- Le jour sans livre ? Répéta Hermione.

- Une fois par semaine, nous n'avons pas le droit d'ouvrir ou même de regarder un livre. Les professeurs disent que c'est mauvais pour nous d'être plongés sans arrêt dans nos bouquins. Et ça tombe aujourd'hui.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

- Encore une de tes nombreuses inventions, je suppose ?

Ron haussa les épaules. Il était déjà énervé, il n'avait pas vraiment de subir les remontrances de son amie sans broncher.

- J'y peux rien si mes rêves sont un peu absurdes !

- Ah, ça c'est le mot ! A cause de toi, nous allons rester coincés ici !

Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu aurais trouvé une autre solution que la mienne à la bibliothèque ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il y a peut-être un moyen plus simple de…

- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Explosa Ron. Il faut toujours que tu vérifies tout ! Si l'idée ne vient pas de toi, elle est nulle ! Tu me prends pour un tel crétin que ce que je dis est forcément stupide !

- Mais Ron je…

- Ca suffit ! Reste donc avec Harry, il trouvera peut-être une meilleure solution que la mienne ! Elle sera forcément meilleure que la mienne !

Ron tourna les talons et partit précipitamment laissant une Hermione complètement décontenancée.

- C'est incroyable ! Fit la fausse Hermione. Notre Ron aurait réagit de la même manière !

- N'importe quoi ! Protesta le faux Ronald. Je ne m'énerve pas comme ça ! Quoique là, je le comprends un peu…

- Ah les amoureux ! Soupira Harry. Tous les mêmes !

- Qu…Quoi ?

Hermione s'était retournée brusquement vers les trois jeunes gens qui discutaient comme si elle n'était plus là. Le faux Ron leva un regard un peu gêné et rougit en soufflant.

- Elle n'est pas au courant…

- Au courant de quoi ? Insista Hermione.

- Ron t'aime, c'est évident ! Rit Harry devant l'air surpris de la jeune femme. D'ailleurs dans ses rêves, vous êtes déjà ensemble !

Hermione vit alors le faux Ron s'approcher de son double et l'embrasser tendrement. C'était très étrange de voir ce qu'elle-même imaginait depuis des mois en vrai devant soi. Et très plaisant de penser que Ron voulait la même chose. Un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage et elle partit en courant rejoindre le rouquin.

Il s était arrêté près du lac, juste au bord de l'eau, les vaguelettes atteignant le bout de ses chaussures sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Les poings serrés, il fixait l'autre rive, essayant de se calmer. Il n'entendit pas arriver Hermione derrière lui.

Elle se plaça à ses côtés, fixant son regard sur le même point qu'observait Ron.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais un crétin…Murmura Hermione.

Le sorcier détourna la tête.

- Laisse-moi tranquille tu veux ?

- Non.

Il soupira, agacé.

- Hermione !

- Je voulais m'excuser…

La colère du jeune homme retomba comme un soufflé à la citrouille. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait la jeune femme lui demander pardon.

- Tu as raison j'ai besoin de tout contrôler et ça m'agace de ne pas avoir trouver de solution avant toi mais ce n'est pas du tout parce que je manque de confiance en toi ou parce que je te trouve stupide c'est juste…Que je suis comme ça…

Ron savait parfaitement que cette confession avait été terrible à dire pour Hermione

- Tu n'es pas obligée de me dire tout ça.

- Si Ron. Parce que je voulais que tu comprennes que ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi…

- Je …Hum…Je te demande pardon moi aussi…

- Tu sais le Harry de tes rêves ne me plaît pas vraiment. Il est charmant mais il est trop…Sûr de lui et puis il me regarde comme si j'étais la dernière patacitrouille du magasin. Je n'aime pas ça.

Ron éclata de rire devant la remarque d'Hermione puis il eu un moment de silence où chacun s'évertua à regarder ailleurs.

- Ron ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que ça fait…Longtemps que tu es jaloux d'Harry ?

Ron baissa les yeux, prenant le temps de réfléchir. Elle avait compris. Si il voyait Harry plus beau, plus charmeur et plus doué qu'il ne l'était en réalité, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Et Hermione l'avait trouvée. Elle avait posé cette question d'une voix douce, sans jugement.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment jaloux de Harry…J'avoue que ça a été le cas au début, quand nous étions plus petits mais à présent…C'est plutôt…Certaines choses qu'il possède…  
- Comme quoi ?

- Comme sa manière de voler…Son courage…La relation que vous avez tout les deux…

- Mais Ron…

- Je sais que vous êtes capables de discuter de tout un tas de choses ensemble…tu lui confies des secrets dont tu n'oserais pas me parler…C'est le genre de choses que j'envie chez lui. 

Il y eu un nouveau silence avant qu'Hermione n'ose murmurer, d'une voix si basse que Ron dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

- Je te confirme, notre relation est différente de celle que j'ai avec Harry et si je ne te confies pas mes secrets c'est que la plupart te concernent…

Ron rougit terriblement tandis qu'Hermione n'osait plus lever les yeux plus loin que le bout de ses chaussures.

- Je crois que nous devrions trouver la limite de ce rêve…Suggéra-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et ils s'en allèrent en silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous publie ce nouveau chapitre qui est l'avant-dernier. Merci pour vos p'tites reviews et bonne lecture !**

**Eliza Poufsouffle : Si tu aimes les fins mimi, tu devrais apprécier ce chapitre…**

**Earenya : Voici la suite que tu m'as demandé…Pleins de gros bisous et merci pour ton commentaire**

**Ewyn 06 : Merci pour ta review si gentille, je suis contente que tu aies aimé le ragoût, c'est une histoire que j'ai adoré éc****rire ! un commentaire comme le tien fait toujours plaisir donc merci beaucoup ! En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant ! Bisous !**

**Juste pour info, si ça vous intéresse, j'ai un blog sur lequel sont rassemblées toutes mes fanfics sur le couple Ron/ Hermione l'adresse et le lien sont sur mon profil, voilà voilà…  
**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir étroit et plutôt sombre au plancher usé, crissant sous chaque pas. Ron tourna sur lui-même, observant les alentours.

- Nous sommes…

-…Au chaudron Baveur. Termina Hermione..

Elle leva les yeux vers Ron et fronça les sourcils en remarquant ses oreilles rougirent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, rien. Répondit Ron précipitamment.

Il savait parfaitement de quel rêve il s'agissait et commençait à paniquer un peu. Il avait raison car un cri plus qu'éloquent retentit soudain juste derrière l'une des portes du couloir.

-Qu'est-ce qui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je…je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies très envie de le savoir.

- Roooon !

Hermione sursauta. Il était évident qu'une jeune femme gémissait de plaisir dans la chambre d'à côté. Elle retint un rire et son visage rougit un peu, partagée entre la moquerie et la gêne.

- Tu es là-dedans ? Av…Avec une fille ?

- Oui, bon si on descendait, hein ? Lança Ron en poussant Hermione pour l'obliger à avancer. Ce n'est pas le bon rêve alors autant en profiter pour boire quelque-chose et puis trouver la sortie, tu ne crois pas ?

Le visage plus rouge que jamais, Ron emmena Hermione jusqu'au rez-de chaussée, tentant de dissimuler les cris de la jeune femme en descendant les escaliers le plus bruyamment qui lui était possible de le faire. Tom, le tenancier, les salua poliment et ils s'installèrent à une table

- Pas de commentaire ok ? Murmura Ron sans oser regarder Hermione tandis que Tom leur servait un jus de citrouille bien frais. Je te rappelle simplement que j'ai dix-huit ans et que c'est normal de faire ce genre de rêves…

- Mais je n'ai rien dit ! Protesta Hermione.

- Tu l'a pensé tellement fort que je l'ai entendu d'ici ! Grommela Ron.

- Ah oui et qu'est-ce que j'ai pensé, dis-moi ?

- Que …Je suis un obsédé et un pervers et…

- Absolument pas !

- Ah…Ah bon ? Demanda Ron, désarçonné.

- Non. Répondit Hermione, sans cesser de fixer le rouquin du regard. En fait je me demandais quelle était la fille que tu mettais dans un tel état…

Ron toussa violemment devant cette remarque et recracha une partie de son jus de citrouille par le nez. Hermione ne cessait de le regarder et il sentit son visage chauffer de nouveau. La jeune femme sirotait tranquillement sa boisson, comme si elle lui avait demandé si il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Elle avait un horripilant petit sourire placardé sur le visage, sourire qui d'habitude, revenait plutôt à Ron ce qui eu pour don de l'agacer prodigieusement.

« Si tu savais qui est dans cette chambre avec moi, tu te moquerais beaucoup moins… » Se dit-il en pensant qu'il avait poussé son amie jusqu'à l'étage inférieur juste à temps pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas hurler un « Oh oui Hermione ! » plus que révélateur.

- Alors, qui est-ce ?

- Je ne suis pas vraiment certain que ça te regarde.

- Très bien, je n'insiste pas.

Ils reprirent chacun une gorgée de jus de citrouille, le temps de quelques secondes de silence puis Hermione se remit à sourire.

- Hermione ! Je ne te dirais rien !

- Très bien, très bien ! Dit-elle en levant les mains en signe de défense.

- Et puis d'abord…Tu me choques ! Ce n'est pas ton genre !

- Mon genre ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu sais de mon genre sur ce type de sujets ? Nous n'en avons jamais discuté !

- Et je ne tiens pas à ce que nous le fassions ! C'est beaucoup trop…Bizarre ! Tu es trop sérieuse pour parler de ce genre de trucs!

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Demanda-t-elle, l'air vexé.

Ron fit la grimace : il savait qu'il n'était pas partit dans une très bonne direction.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Ronald ? Répéta Hermione en haussant un peu le ton.

- Je…Je…Rien ! Tu m'as dit toi-même que je ne devais pas te considérer comme ça et…

- Est-ce que tu me prends pour une coincée ?

- Mais non pas du tout je…

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une élève sérieuse que je ne suis pas capable d'un peu de…De fantaisie de temps en temps !

- Oh je t'en prie, Hermione ! On ne peut pas dire que tu fasses partie de ce genre de filles !

- De quel genre parles-tu au juste ?

- Du genre qui s'habille super sexy ou qui se maquille comme…

- Très bien. Lança Hermione.

Elle termina son verre d'un trait avant de se lever si brusquement qu'elle bouscula Tom qui s'approchait de la table. Devant l'air d'incompréhension de Ron, elle lança :

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Nous n'avons rien à faire ici et je suis pressée de rentrer, alors dépêche-toi !

Elle sortit d'un pas décidé du Chaudron Baveur tandis que Ron payait Tom.

- Et bien Mr Weasley, que lui avez-vous dit pour la mettre dans un état pareil ?

- Qu'elle n'était pas une gourgandine…Tu y comprends quelque chose, toi ?

Le tenancier hocha la tête d'un air désolé et les deux hommes soupirèrent. Décidément, les femmes sont bien trop compliquées.

Ron retrouva Hermione à l'extérieur. La limite de ce rêve se trouvait juste à quelques mètres et Hermione, toujours vexée des propos du rouquin ne se retourna même pas quand elle l'entendit s'approcher. Elle franchit l'épais barrage d'eau et de fumée et disparut à travers celui-ci. Ron la suivit en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils atterrirent dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Apparemment, il y avait quelque chose à fêter car tout les élèves brandissaient des écharpes et des banderoles aux couleurs jaune et or. Ron frottait ses épaules pour se débarrasser de quelques gouttes d'eau qui s'y étaient déposés lors de la traversée du mur et avant qu'il n'ait pu relever la tête, deux bras lui entourèrent le cou.

- RonRon je suis si heureuse ! Bravo !

Lavande Brown l'enlaça si fort qu'il faillit tomber en arrière.

- Tu dois avoir soif mon Ronron, je vais te chercher un verre !

Elle le relâcha aussi brusquement qu'elle lui avait sauter dessus et Ron s'essuya la joue qu'elle n'avait pas manqué d'embrasser d'un geste dégoûté.

- Corrige moi si je me trompe Ron, mais c'est bien de ce genre de fille dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton faussement naïf qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du rouquin.

- Laisse moi deviner… Continua-t-elle. Tu as gagné la coupe de quidditch…Tu as été le seul héros du match c'est pour cela qu'Harry n'est pas présent dans ce rêve. Quand à nos doubles imaginaires…Je me demande bien où ils ont pu passer ces deux-là…

- Sûrement encore en train de se disputer comme les vrais ! Lança Ron, agacé. Et vu les invités présents à ma soi-disant fête, je dirais plutôt qu'il s'agit d'un cauchemar et non d'un rêve !

Hermione fit le tour de la pièce du regard et comprit ce que Ron voulait dire : Cormac Mc Laggen, Lavande Brown, le professeur Slughorn, Drago Malefoy et même Viktor Krum chantaient en cœur « Weasley est notre Roi » joyeusement. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il s'agissait là de personnes que Ron portait dans son cœur. C'était assez comique, en réalité.

Ron grimaça en les entendant et Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner.

- Oh arrête de rire ! Ca m'énerve ! Grommela le rouquin.

- Excuse-moi mais voir la tête que tu fais quand tu regardes Malefoy chanter tes louanges, ça vaut son poids en galions ! Allez viens ! Puisque nous sommes là, autant en profiter pour grignoter quelque chose…Il y a un tas de chocogrenouilles sur le buffet, là-bas.

- Oups, vas-y toute seule je dois me cacher !

Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Ron avait disparut brusquement derrière un fauteuil mais quand elle vit arriver Lavande, une bierraubeurre dans chaque main, elle retint un nouveau rire.

- Hermione tu n'as pas vu Ronron ? Il était là il y une minute. Demanda-t-elle.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au rouquin, agenouillé entre une plante verte et le dossier de son fauteuil préféré. Il lui lança un regard suppliant et elle lui répondit en arquant un sourcil. Elle avait très envie de s'amuser. Alors elle se tourna vers Lavande.

- Au dernières nouvelles il cherchait un petit coin tranquille où vous pourriez vous bécoter…Regarde donc derrière le divan…

Elle eu juste le temps d'apercevoir les yeux pleins d'éclairs de Ron qui voulaient dire « tu ne perds rien pour attendre, traîtresse » avant que Lavande ne s'écrit un « Je t'ai trouvé Ronron » hilarant.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ronald n'aime pas ce rêve, il y a des gens très bien, ici ! Pensa Hermione encore amusée par le mauvais tour qu'elle venait de lui jouer.

Elle s'approcha de Viktor Krum.

- Hermioneuu ! S'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Je suis trrrès content de te voirrr, tu sais.

- Bonsoir Viktor, moi aussi je suis contente.

Il l'enlaça et elle répondit par un sourire un peu gêné. Non pas que l'embrassade du Bulgare l'avait embarrassé : elle s'était déjà plusieurs fois retrouvé dans ses bras, c'était sa manière à lui de lui prouver son affection mais elle lui trouvait une expression étrange et une lueur dans son regard un peu inquiétante. Presque…Carnassière. A cet instant, un elfe de maison s'approcha d'eux pour leur proposer des rafraîchissements.

- Où en sont tes projets de lutte contre l'esclavage des elfes ? Demanda Viktor

Aussitôt la jeune femme s'embarqua dans une discussion passionnante sur le droit des elfes de maison et oublia l'impression de malaise qu'elle avait ressenti.

Ron grimpa les marches de l'escalier qui menait au dortoir quatre à quatre en priant pour que Lavande n'ait pas remarqué par où il s'était enfuit. Cette fille avait dû subir un sort de glu perpétuelle pour le coller ainsi sans arrêt et il se prit à regretter la véritable Lavande Brown moins étouffante que la Lavande imaginaire.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que je penserai ça un jour ! Se dit-il en se réfugiant dans le dortoir des septième année.

Appuyé contre la porte, il souffla un bon coup, se promettant de retrouver Hermione, de l'étriper pour se venger de l'avoir vendu au pot de colle blond puis de sortir de ce rêve le plus rapidement possible. Il entendit alors un cri qui provenait du dortoir d'à côté.

Aussitôt tout ses muscles se tendirent et il dégaina sa baguette, prêt à attaquer. Il ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible et en quelques pas, rejoignit le dortoir des sixième année d'où provenaient d'autres cris. Ron pâlit soudainement lorsqu'il reconnut la voix d'Hermione

- Lâche-moi ! Mais lâche-moi je te dis !

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, le rouquin ouvrit la porte. Hermione était plaquée contre le mur par un homme à la carrure imposante dont les mains se baladaient dangereusement sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Elle tentait de le repousser mais n'était pas assez forte pour cela.

- Impedimenta ! Hurla Ron.

Le sort fut si violent que Viktor Krum fut projeté en arrière de plusieurs mètres. Pris d'une colère incontrôlable, Ron se jeta sur son corps et le rua de coups.

- Espèce de salaud ! Comment oses-tu la toucher ! Hurlait-il, encore hanté par l'image d'une Hermione affolée qui tentait tant bien que mal de se défendre.

- Ron ! Ronald arrête ! cria une voix derrière lui.

Il mit quelques instants à réaliser que c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait. Puis une main d'une douceur extrême emprisonna son épaule contrastant avec la violence des coups qu'il donnait à son adversaire.

- Ron, ça suffit, il est inconscient !

Le rouquin stoppa son poing à quelques centimètres de la mâchoire de Krum, essoufflé. Le fixant toujours, il s'adressa à Hermione.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?

- Non…Non ça va, je n'ai rien. Tu es arrivé à temps.

- Bien.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait capable de…Ce n'est pas son genre…

Ron entendit les sanglots dans la voix d'Hermione mais se refusa toujours de la regarder, furieux. Il se releva brusquement ,attrapa la main de la jeune femme et l'entraîna en dehors du dortoir. Arrivés dans la salle commune, Lavande tenta de s'approcher de lui mais il la repoussa violemment avant de franchir le portrait de la Grosse Dame et de trouver enfin, la limite de ce rêve.

Trop en colère, Ron ne fit même pas attention à l'endroit où ils avaient atterris. Il ne voyait qu'une chose. Quelqu'un avait voulu faire du mal à Hermione. A cette pensée, ses poings se serrèrent de rage.

- Ron, tu me fais mal ! Gémit Hermione alors qu'il réalisa soudain qu'il ne l'avait pas lâcher.

Au lieu d'excuse, Ron explosa.

- Mais enfin tu es folle de partir comme ça avec ce type !

- Il m'a dit qu'il devait me montrer quelque-chose…Comment aurais-je pu penser qu'il serait aussi différent dans tes rêves ?

- Hermione !Parfois je me demande si tu es aussi intelligente qu'on le raconte ! On parle de Krum ,là ! Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de lui !

L'état de choc dans lequel Hermione était plongé se mua en colère. Elle aurait eu besoin qu'il la console, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, et au lieu de cela, il hurlait. Elle s'écria :

- Dans la vie Viktor est un ami très respectueux, si tu n'étais pas aussi paranoïaque vis-à-vis de lui, tu ne l'aurais pas imaginé aussi tordu ! Et j'aurais pu aller discuter avec lui sans me faire sauter dessus !

- En somme tu es en train de me dire que tout ça c'est de ma faute ?

- Parfaitement !

- Alors ça c'est la meilleur ! Non mais tu as vu comment tu t'es comporté ?

- Précise ta pensée…Allez Ronald, vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu veux dire par là !

- Je…Tu minaudes, voilà ! Tu as minaudé ! Comme tu le fais toujours quand tu es en sa présence ! Je t'ai vu discuté avec lui une bonne partie de la soirée !

- Non mais vraiment ! Alors là, c'est du grand n'importe quoi !

- C'est ça ! Dis tout de suite que j'ai rêvé !

- C'est exactement le terme Ronald, on nage en plein rêve ! Oh mais suis-je bête ? C'est tout à fait ce qui se passe étant donné que tu n'as pas été capable de nous faire transplanner DANS CE FICHU CERCEAU ROUGE!

- Bravo, très spirituel, Hermione !

- Et toi tu es spirituel peut-être ? Un moment tu me dis que je suis une coincée et ensuite tu me traites littéralement de…

- JE N'AI PAS DIT CA !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire, Ronald ?

- Que tu n'étais pas ce genre de filles et que ça tombait bien parce que moi je t'aime avec tes livres ton chat et ton foutu caractère et pas en espèce de… de gourgandine ridicule ! Ca, c'est juste bon pour mes fantasmes !

Ron était si furieux qu'il ne réalisa pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour se calmer et se rendit soudain compte qu'Hermione le fixait, la bouche ouverte.

- Que…Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Euh…Gourgandine ridicule ?

- Non ! Non avant !

Le rouquin rougit furieusement, les mots qu'il avait prononcé lui revenant soudain à l'esprit. Il détourna la tête et commença à faire demi-tour.

- Ecoute, on devrait se concentrer sur notre problème principal au lieu de se disperser comme ça…

- Oh non non non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer ainsi Weasley, il n'en est pas question !

Ron eu un soupir puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amie.

- Je t'aime. Voilà. Laisse moi maintenant. Murmura-t-il.

Les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée, il s'éloigna d'elle. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Hermione se mordre les lèvres, ne sachant pas comment lui dire que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il allait perdre son amie parce qu'il n'avait pas su se taire. Mais une main s'accrocha à son bras, l'obligeant à se retourner. Hermione plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser…Murmura-t-elle.

Un sentiment de bonheur l'envahit peu à peu. Hermione ne décrochait pas son regard du sien. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres et Ron se décida à les franchir enfin. Leur baiser était à l'image de leur histoire. Tendre et passionné. C'était si doux et si puissant à la fois qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de s'arrêter. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, rattrapant les années perdues, découvrant ce qu'ils rêvaient depuis longtemps.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…Soufflait Ron entre chaque baiser.

Ces mots qui avaient été si difficiles à prononcer déferlaient à présent en cascade. Ils étaient seuls dans leur monde. Si seuls qu'ils ne virent pas la baguette qui pointait vers eux et l'éclair vert qui en jaillit…


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici le dernier chapitre ! Et oui ! Merci de m'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé des reviews pour ceux qui l'ont fait ! (notamment aminteitha, j'adore tes reviews !) Cette histoire a été marquée comme « histoire favorites » 4 fois et 11 personnes ont mis une alerte pour savoir quand la suite serait publiée. Je trouve cela très flatteur, donc merci !**

**  
A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire ! Bisous !**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…Soufflait Ron entre chaque baiser. 

Ces mots qui avaient été si difficiles à prononcer déferlaient à présent en cascade. Ils étaient seuls dans leur monde. Si seuls qu'ils ne virent pas la baguette qui pointait vers eux et l'éclair vert qui en jaillit… 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Ils sursautèrent quand l'arbre auprès duquel ils étaient enlacés explosa sous l'effet du sortilège. Par réflexe, ils plongèrent au sol et sortirent leur baguette d'un même mouvement. Pour la première fois, Ron regarda autour de lui. 

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Annonça-t-il tout en mettant hors d'état de nuire le mangemort qui les attaquait par un stupéfix bien frappé.  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de jouer aux devinettes…Lança Hermione d'un ton stressé...Mais dis toujours…  
- La bonne nouvelle c'est que nous avons trouvé le rêve qui nous ramènera à Poudlard. 

Hermione leva les yeux et aperçut au loin la silhouette d'une douzaine d'hommes encapuchonnés qui se détachait de la brume. Elle frémit d'horreur tandis que Ron murmurait : 

Ca, c'est la mauvaise nouvelle. 

Il déglutit difficilement et resserra son emprise autour de sa baguette comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là. Sans détacher son regard du groupe de mangemorts, il chuchota : 

- Le ravin se trouve en haut de la colline qui est juste derrière nous. A trois on court, d'accord ? 

Hermione hocha la tête pour acquiescer, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. 

- Un… 

Les mangemorts s'approchaient. 

- Deux… 

Un sortilège fusa tout près d'eux. 

- Trois. Cours !

Ils s'enfuirent à toutes jambes jusqu'à la colline, zigzaguant entre les éclairs de toutes les couleurs qui tombaient autour d'eux. Ron lançait des sorts à la volée, connaissant chaque endroit où pouvait se cacher leurs ennemies pour l'avoir déjà vécu plusieurs fois. Ils s'essoufflaient, l'ascension devenant de plus en plus pénible. Hermione n'osait pas se retourner pour savoir si les mangemorts se rapprochaient ou non. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. 

Le cri de douleur de Ron l'immobilisa. elle blêmit : le rouquin venait d'être touché à l'épaule. Sous le choc, il s'était écroulé au sol. 

- Ron ! Appela Hermione.  
- Ne …T'arrête pas…De courir ! Lança-t-il, les dents serrées.  
- Pas question ! Tu es blessé, je ne te laisserais pas en arrière !  
- Le ravin n'est pas loin mais nous n'avons que quelques secondes d'avance sur eux. Vas-y, je te rejoins.  
- Non, je vais t'aider à te relever. 

Elle passa le bras valide de Ron autour de ses propres épaules pour l'aider à se mettre sur ses jambes. Le sort avait déchiré la chemise du jeune sorcier et quelques gouttes de sang s'échappaient de la blessure. Il grimaça quand il se releva et retint un gémissement de douleur. 

- Allez Ron, on y est presque ! L'encouragea Hermione d'une voix affolée. 

Il palissait à vue d'œil et faisait de réels efforts pour continuer à progresser. Hermione entendait à présent la voix d'un mangemort donné des ordres pour les retrouver. Par chance, ils étaient dissimulés par de hauts taillis mais Ron s'affaissait à chaque pas, perdant des forces. 

- Ron, s'il te plaît, ne lâche pas ! L'implora Hermione qui pliait sous son poids. 

Elle sentit des larmes de désespoir lui monter aux yeux. Si ils ne trouvaient pas très vite le ravin, ils seraient bientôt morts. 

Enfin, elle l'aperçut. Devant elle, un grand vide. 

- Ron ! Ron ça y est, on y est ! S'écria la jeune fille, un sentiment de soulagement l'envahissant.  
- Tu sais…Souffla le rouquin à bout de forces, peut-être que je me suis trompé…peut-être que ça ne va pas marcher…  
- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ! Ecoute Ron, je t'aime et j'ai confiance en toi alors, on saute. 

Au lieu de répondre, le rouquin l'observa. 

- Quoi ?  
- C'est la première fois que tu me dis que tu m'aimes. 

Malgré le sérieux de la situation, la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. 

- Je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment pas le bon moment. 

Ron répondit par un hochement de tête, en souriant lui aussi. 

- Alors on saute ?  
- Ils sont là ! Hurla une voix derrière eux.  
- On saute ! S'écria Hermione sans réfléchir plus longtemps. 

Elle glissa sa main dans celle de Ron, entendit le cri du sorcier qui faisait écho au sien puis ce fut le trou noir. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ca y est, elle se réveille !  
- Génial ! on va pouvoir savoir ce qui s'est passé.  
- Laisse lui le temps d'atterrir, Ginny. 

Hermione voulait ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières restaient obstinément closes. Elle sourit à l'entente des voix de Ginny et Harry qui se chamaillaient, penchés au-dessus de son lit. Les souvenirs de ces derniers jours lui revenaient pas flashs mais elle était encore trop confuse pour s'y attarder. Elle se réveilla enfin complètement et la frimousse de la rouquine envahit son champ de vision. 

- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que je suis contente ! Alors raconte-nous tout !  
- Ginnyyyy ! Appela Harry. Laisse-la respirer !  
- Oh arrête de faire semblant d'être inquiet pour ton amie, Potter ! Tu es aussi curieux que moi de savoir ce qui s'est passé !  
- Bah…C'est vrai…Admit Harry.  
- Vous d'abord…Murmura Hermione. 

Harry commença son récit: 

- On était en plein cours quand vous avez disparus. Mr Tycross n'y comprenait rien du tout. Il disait que les protections anti transplanage n'avaient été levées que sur la Grande Salle et qu'il était impossible que vous ayez transplanner ailleurs. Il a courut prévenir le professeur Mc Gonagall.  
- …C'est là que je l'ai croisé, coupa Ginny. Dans un couloir. Il était encore plus transparent que d'habitude.  
- Nous l'avons attendus dans la Grande Salle un moment et puis vous êtes réapparus.  
- Comme ça, au bout de quelques minutes seulement? Demanda Hermione, étonnée.  
- Oui...Pourquoi?  
- Ca nous a parut tellement plus long...Répondit-elle d'un air pensif. 

Dans les rêves de Ron, il s'était écoulés beaucoup plus que quelques minutes. 

- Ron ! S'écria soudain la sorcière, se souvenant qu'il avait été blessé.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien, il s'est réveillé un peu avant toi. Expliqua Harry. Nous n'avons pas pu lui poser de questions car le professeur Mc Gonagall l'a tout de suite emmené dans son bureau pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il avait une belle blessure à l'épaule mais Mme Pomfresh a…Hé ! Hermione où tu vas ? 

La jeune femme ne l'écoutait plus. Elle s'était levé précipitamment et quittait l'infirmerie, bien décidée à voir par elle-même comment Ron allait. 

- Hermione ! Appela Ginny. C'est pas juste, tu ne nous a rien raconté ! Hermione ! 

Poussés par la curiosité de savoir ce qui avait obligé la brunette à se promener dans Poudlard pieds nus et en chemise de nuit, Harry et Ginny la suivirent. 

- Où tu vas ? redemanda Harry.  
- Au bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall. Je veux voir Ron. 

Elle avait besoin de ses bras, de sentir qu'il était vivant et que son amour pour elle était bien réel et ne faisait pas juste partie de ses rêves. Il apparut à l'angle d'un couloir et elle faillit lui rentrer dedans, tant elle marchait vite. 

- Ron ! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. On a réussi !Tu avais raison à propos du ravin !  
- Bah quoi, je n'ai jamais douté que ça marcherait, moi ! Plaisanta le rouquin en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
- Et ton épaule ?  
- Je m'en remettrai. Et ta tête ?  
- Ca va. 

Ils se sourirent, soulagés et se fixèrent un moment du regard. Ginny donna un coup de coude à Harry, ne revenant pas de la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. . Ron donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Ginny, éberluée ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir la refermer tandis qu'Harry bafouillait. 

- Mais…Mais attendez un peu…J'ai du rater quelque chose, là…  
- Mais de quoi parles-tu Harry ? demanda Hermione en souriant.  
- Le…Le baiser…Vous venez de vous embrassez…Dit Ginny, toujours estomaquée.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez? Moi, embrasser Hermione ?Feignit Ron, entrant dans le jeu de la brunette.  
- Je pense qu'ils ont rêvés…Fit Hermione, amusée. Qu'en dis-tu Ron, toi qui est un expert en la matière…  
- Oh, c'est sûrement ça…Ils ont rêvés… 

Ils éclatèrent de rire sous l'air d'incompréhension de leurs meilleurs amis. 

- Ne vous inquiétez pas! On va vous expliquer...  
- Sauf peut-être la partie sur la plage. Remarqua Ron. Et puis on évitera le passage au Chaudron Baveur aussi... 

Hermione sourit. 

- La plage? Le chaudron baveur? Répéta Ginny, de plus en plus intrigué.  
- Vous vous êtes embrassés! Insistait Harry, n'en revenant toujours pas.  
-Allez, venez, dit Ron, On va tout vous raconter... 

-FIN- 


End file.
